Heroes Of Another Era!
by Reverse Flame
Summary: One Evil Force starts a war dragging in it other universe for one reason Crystals that have a Huge Amount of power that can end these worlds will the heroes of those universes end this war and end victorious?


**Chapter 1:One Tale** **Begins** We do not own anything used in this fic.

Location:Above Earth(Space)

Soldier:Sir! They are charging the laser!

Commander:Damn it...thats no good what about our shields...Are they still up?

Soldier:No Sir they got destroyed! What are we going to do???

Commander:Grrr we have no chance avoiding it our ship is not that fast...

Then the commander stayed silent and after some seconds he smirked

Commander:If we cant escape...we will take them with us!

The soldier just nodded and left the room

Soldier:The weapons are ready to fire...just give the signal

The Soldier informed the commander through the radio

Commander:Wait for it...wait for it...NOW FIRE!

The Ships fired at eachother with the result setting both of the on fire with explosions and parts from the ships floating in space

Soldier:Sir we are about to explode!(Through the Radio)

Commander:Kid go to my cabin and get the crystals and send them in this planet...we cannot let "Him" take them if he does...He will be unstoppable.

Soldier:It was nice serving for you Sir

He said and went to the cabin when he saw the enemies in some weird suit killing who ever was still alive.

When the noticed him he runned to the cabin and locked the door

Soldier:Come on come on! Where is it? oh...i am blind Grrr not the time i have to be fast!

He said took the Crystals and left out the door after he checked around.After he saw it was good to go he went to the escape pods and searched for one free.Only one was free and went to put them in and when he pressed the button to launch the pod a blade pierced his flesh

????:Ha...even now that they are headed for that planet i can still take them and STILL Win this war

Soldier:You dont even have a ship...

He said with a shaky voice.That comment made the other person laugh...and pressed a button on his suit and showed that his ship had no damage his shield was Up at Max

????:Now...die!

He finished and stabbed the soldier with his sword in the head making blood spill everywhere...

????:Lets go crew we have some crystals to collect...

 **Timeskip**

Location:Earth

????:No

A voice said

????:Yes!

Another said

????:Not happening! Forget it Hoba not gonna help you

Hoba:Oh come on Shadow dont be a rotten potato!

Shadow sighed

Hoba:Yes! Haha follow me and get the sprays

Shadow:I am you fat booty wait...ok lets go

Hoba laughed and Shadow followed with the sprays. And they stopped infront of a door

Shadow:Soo are we gonna do it?

He said with a evil grin on his face

Hoba:I knew you were up for this. On three i open the door and you throw the sprays in

and let them do their work ok?

Shadow:Alright! Ready when you are!

Hoba:One...two...Three!

Hoba kicked the door open and Shadow threw the sprays on the classroom full of some dudes then Hoba quickly closed the door and both of them runned down the hallway and hid in the wall.

After Some seconds a *Boom* was heard inside the classroom with the dudes getting out of it painted with different colors

Hoba an Shadow laughed their asses off

Hoba was 16 with black hair and eyes

He is very friendly with people and likes to do pranks as well and he is a bit of a pervert like Shadow said but he is a good guy overall and he could not want anyone else as his best friend

Shadow was 15 one year younger than Hoba. Hoba was his first friend in his new school since he was alone most of the times. He has Black Hair and Brown eyes and he is 1,78 while Hoba is 1,80. He is a funny guy as Hoba says he got nice jokes to bright the mood around.

Shadow:Man i gotta say that was a good prank that will teach them to bully kids

Hoba:You know me to pro for those guys.

He got up

Hoba:So Shadow wanna go to the park? I heard they made a football field...ok not a huge one but a 5x5.

Shadow:Yeah sure man i wanna do some tricks i learned!

He said with a smile

Hoba:I am the best freestyler on the world man

Shadow:But you cant do a simple 'around the world'

Hoba:Shut up dude i am Pro

They both laughed and the bell was heard signaling the end of the day and ready for summer!. (They had free period if you are wondering)

Shadow:Ok lets go before they find out who did the mess in the class room haha

Hoba:Yeah right like they will find us...so want to play a ranked on league? i am up for promotion at Silver 1 going for Gold 5

Shadow:Sure thing now that i am Gold 2

i think i can help you go pass silver

Hoba:Here is your bag man

He said and threw the bag at Shadow

Shadow:Thanks bro lets go now

 **Timeskip** **after lol matches**

 **Hoba's POV**

"Ok got to silver IV guess its good for now"i said to myself and turned off my pc and wore my shoes for soccer(Any kind you want)said goodbye to my parents and left for the park

"I hope if he comes in time for once"i mumbled to myself "and i have to stop talking to myself too"

????:You got me so you are not talking to yourself now are ya?

A voice said i WONDER who is it

"Riven is ugly"I said and waited for an answer and i got it

Shadow:HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!Sheisepicdontsaythatagainyouarejustjealous!

"I got a bullseye haha"

Shadow:I really hate you sometimes fat booty

"I am slim booty now i went to the gym!"

Shadow:Whatever man we are almost there...fat booty

I turned to Shadow and gave him a death glare

Shadow:Who got the bullseye now?

"Eh you got me nice"I sighed and as i said that we were infront of the field

Shadow:Weird...no one is here,there always people here

"I know i just said we come early and get a clear field for us"I said

Shadow:We are only two...we only need one goal...and some targets to hit

Shadow said and he looked around then he went into the storage room of the park(Most of them have one)and brought out some targets and set them on the goal

Shadow:Ok ready to shoot some targets fat booty?

He said smirking at me

"I am ready to kick your butt anytime come on give me a pass"I said and Shadow dropped his ball from his hands and gave me a pass i stopped the ball and as i hitted the ball i tried to put some curve into it and it went over the bar

Shadow:Woah that was the most unlucky shot ever hehe

"I know right...here your turn"I said and threw the ball at the ground and we shot some goals

Location:On Sky

 **No One's POV**

The pod from the space ship came down at full speed about 100Km/sec coming closer to Earth

 **Timeskip**

Location:Back at the field

 **Shadow's POV**

"After so many attempts we cant get the last one!"I yelled and Hoba seemed pretty serious...i stayed silent and then said

"Why so serious(Harry Potter meme!)"I said

Hoba:That was worst than my jokes man you are out of form...great people are coming and little kids

"I know...Soooo evil little kids!"I said ...gotta say never liked little kids so annoying and evil...evviiiiiillllll

Hoba:Nah they are cute

"Evilllll..."I glared at the kids and the did the same but for fun

Hoba:Lol bro you got rekt

"Nooooo! My life is over!"I sais and fell on my knees a looked at the sky when a saw a black dot

"Dude...the heck is that?"I pointed at the sky

Hoba:Maybe an airplane? I dont know

"Its flying pretty low for an airplane dont you think?"I asked

Random Guy:EVERYONE RUUUN THE ALIENS ARE HERE TO KILL US AND MAKE US THEIR SLAVES AHHHH RUUUN!

The guy yelled and ran away from the park

I looked at Hoba and he looked at me...we looked at the sky then back at each other

Hoba:Maybe we should leave...

"What makes you say that?"I asked

Hoba:Everyone else is gone...they went with the dude didnt you saw?

"Nah not really...wait what?!?!?!?"I panicked and looked up and saw a black thing crashing on the middle of the soccer field and it made a huuuge crack...it felt like an earthquick but a short one

"*Cough* yea next time we run if we see anything like that again *Cough*" I coughed from the dust cloud around the park

Hoba:No shit sherlock...*cough*

"Thats my line!"

 **No one's POV**

The two teens looked at the pod when it opened and three crystals fell frrom it and they started glowing slowly

Shadow:The heck...maybe the guy was right after all...(O.O)

Hoba:They dont seem dangerous...wait we shouls poke it with a stick!

Shadow:Why should we do that!?!?

Hoba:Dont know

Hoba said grabbed a stick from the ground and poked the crystals as they glowed a little faster when the two boys went closer

Shadow:Maybe they will explode?

Hoba:No i dont think so

He said and took a crystal as it glowed very fast and after some seconds it turned into dust and it went into Hoba as HE started to glow but it stoped after

Shadow:Why did you touch it! It could be radioactive!??!? forget it we are already in radioactive zone so screw it give me a crystal

Shadow said and Hoba took another crystal but it didnt glow fast like the last one or turned to dust

Hoba:Well this one didnt turn into dust here

He handed the crystal as it touched Shadow it glowed and then like Hoba's it turned to dust and went into Shadow

Shadow:Whoa...

As he said that the police came into action(Late as always) but in the sky something else came too

Hoba:Du...de...look up...

He said and froze as the shadow on the ground grew bigger

Shadow:whats uuuup...

A Spaceship came from the sky with weapons army and everything but the looked very human like

Shadow/Hoba: Oh that cant be good...

 ** _Chapter 1 Ending_**

 ** _See you in the next Chapter_**


End file.
